I love you, I like you, I need you
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Su amor comenzó inocentemente y se fue volviendo más poderoso con el pasar de los años, hasta que un día fue imposible mantenerlo oculto. Sin embargo, él solo se disculpo por no poder corresponder a su afecto. Pero dos años después del rechazo, gracias a una misión, Himawari cree que el destino obra para mantener sus esperanzas vivas. Post-Chap 700. OlderHimawari.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia, y los personajes originales que aparezcan en ella.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Y es que tenía intención de hacer esta historia desde un inicio! Por otro lado, el OneShot "¡Alerta Roja!" si esta relacionado a este fic, de última podrían considerarlo una historia anexada.

La historia tiene por titulo la canción de un OST perteneciente a un Dorama "City Hunter" (lean mis notas de autoría final para una explicación más detallada sobre esto, si tienen curiosidad).

Doy aviso de que cada capítulo vendrá acompañado de canciones coreanas (me han empezado a gustar bastante por las letras), que considero explican las tramas, sentimientos y hechos de los capítulos. La mayoria son de Doramas, otras de cantantes y bandas de dicha nacionalidad.

Otra aclaración importante. **Esta historia estará basada en mis Headcanons, y se ubica tras el capítulo 700 del manga.** En caso de que el SPIN OFF salga antes de concluida la misma, iré cambiando un par de cosas, pero no cambiare lo escrito en los capítulos anteriores. Tampoco excluiré a los OC presentados en la misma, pues amo a mis OC por más locos que estén o imperfectos que sean. Agregado sea de paso, es muy posible que salgan personajes de relleno del anime aquí. Si lo sé, es algo raro, me baso en el final del manga, pero uso cosas del anime. Pero solo serán unos pocos (con suerte). De última podríamos decir que me baso en el anime, pero usando el final epilogo del manga.

_**Advertencias**_: Errores ortográficos. Ligero OOC. Post-Chap 700.

**Canciones:** "_I love you, I like you, I need you_" de AppleMango (Canción del fic).

**Canción del prologo:** No hay. No pude encontrar una canción que me hablara de lo que yo precisaba aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**L**a primera persona en saberlo

A sus seis años de edad, Himawari Uzumaki comprendía que las niñas eran crueles.

Con esto, no quería decir que ella las odiara, pero algo en su corazón siempre, no importaba las veces que fuera, se oprimía. Una punzada dolorosa, producto de palabras hirientes y miradas irritadas.

Lo peor de todo, es que Himawari no terminaba por comprender, aunque conocía los motivos; las razones detrás de las acciones de sus compañeras de clases.

Ese día ni Riku ni Kana habían ido a clase. La primera por contraer una gripe, y la segunda porque su abuela se dio un esguince al tratar de bajar una caja de la alacena (o eso le habia explicado Kana), y dado que su padre enseñaba en la academia, y su abuelo estaba afuera cumpliendo algún tipo de misión, solo ella quedaba para cuidarla y atender el hogar.

Así, como era de esperarse, sin la presencia silenciosa pero oscura de Kana, y la mirada enrabiada de Riku, acompañada de sus afiladas uñas. Himawari era un blanco fácil.

Con algo de pena, y todavía con el surco húmedo de lágrimas que previamente hubieron caído de sus ojos, Himawari tomo valor y vio su reflejo en la superficie del agua.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y su cabello era un desastre, cubierto de hojas y lodo. Con el labio inferior temblando, llevo con precaución uno de sus pequeños dedos a la zona de la cual manaba sangre, un corte, pequeño, nada grave al parecer. Pero de este escapaba sangre, debía limpiarse antes de volver a casa. Si su madre o Bolt la vieran armarían un escándalo, y si su padre la veía así…

Definitivamente haría algo. Hablar con los padres de esas muchachas seguro. Sin embargo, eso no serviría, solo daría a las niñas más motivos para fastidiarla, acosarla, o tirarla de nuevo a un charco de lodo, para luego arrojarle hojas secas, producto del otoño.

Cualquiera pensaría que una niña no podria tener tanta paciencia, pero Himawari la tenia, al menos con respecto a los ataques cobardes. Ignorarlos era fácil, sumado a que, mientras ella no mostrara aperturas, en tanto ella no llorara delante de ellas, fingiendo que sus ataques eran actos infantiles que _ella podía perdonar_. Hería sus pequeños y delicados egos, haciéndolas retroceder, odiándole a ella aún más, pero frenándolas de tener avances más peligrosos.

Y sin embargo hoy…

Hoy la hicieron llorar. No delante de ellas por supuesto, Himawari mantuvo la vista baja todo el tiempo, mordiéndose los labios tan fuerte, al punto que se cortó el labio inferior con sus propios dientes, soportando las ganas de sollozar.

Un gemido nació de su garganta, adolorido, acongojado, quería llorar de nuevo. Y es que en parte, lo que dijeron habia sido estúpido y tonto pero…

Dolía.

Antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta habia comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Al sentir parte del sabor salado de sus lágrimas deslizarse entre sus labios, Himawari acallo su propia y entrecortada voz en hipeos, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Himawari?

Dando un respingo, ella procedió a limpiarse rápidamente el rostro con la manga de su camisa. No quería que la vieran llorar, tomando lentas respiraciones, buscó calmarse, estaba demasiado agitada. Pasos en la hierba, alguien se acercaba.

— ¿Tú eres la hija de Naruto, no?

Himawari parpadeó, aguantando el escozor reciente en sus ojos. La persona detrás de ella, más grande, pues podía ver parte de la cintura en la superficie del agua-tenía la cabeza baja, mirando parcialmente la orilla del lago, y un poco del mismo-se oía tranquila, pero- y ella se dio cuenta- un poco preocupada.

Sorbiendo los mocos, y secándose el resto con el lateral del brazo. Miró por sobre su hombro, despacio, registrando primero un color rojo oscuro de las ropas, después al elevar de a poco el cuello, el blanco de la piel, y un hermoso aguamarina en los ojos acentuados por lineas negras, y finalmente; un brillante pero opaco cabello rojo, como la sangre.

Un rojo hermoso.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió?—preguntó el desconocido. Sus ojos se abrieron un instante para entornarse al siguiente. Él se arrodillo, estirando una mano en su dirección—Te has hecho daño—afirmo con un tono de voz que a Himawari se le antojo de triste, o algo similar a la tristeza, tal vez lastima. Sujetando su pequeña barbilla con una de sus manos, pasando el pulgar por el corte de su labio.

Era curioso, ella no conocía a este hombre, pero le sonaba de algo. Aunque era imposible determinar de dónde. El tacto de sus dedos sobre su herida la hacía sentir extraña. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y a Himawari le sobrevino la urgencia de apartarse, y lo hizo.

Sus mejillas quemaban. Por la vergüenza, al estar en semejante estado delante de otra persona que no fueran sus amigas o su familia, y a causa de un repentino dolor en el estomago. Una mezcla de tripas revueltas y calor.

Él hombre no se movió de su sitio, aún hincado en una rodilla, observándole con detenimiento. Como si esperara, Himawari no sabía que. Entonces, tan súbito como el sonrojo en sus mejillas que tomo dominio de la piel. El color rosáceo de las mismas se acentuó pasando a un rojo furioso, al caer en cuenta de su aspecto. Con reticencia y pena, fue sacando los trozos de hojas secas de su cabello, dirigiendo miradas nerviosas al hombre. Este no se habia movido de su lugar, seguía observándola.

Era tan incomodo ¿por qué habia aparecido este hombre justo ahora?, se preguntó con fastidio. No estaba enojada con él, sino con la situación. Habia mucho silencio.

Y silencio, junto con el nombre de Himawari Uzumaki en una oración no cuadraban. A ella le gustaba hablar, no importaba de que, la mantenía ocupada, distraída, tenía a su mente trabajando. Su cabeza podria ser paciente para las lecciones de la academia, los consejos de su madre, las palabrotas que su hermano y su padre compartían a diario en su relación padre e hijo, pero al conversar ella era tan desbocada como un caballo o un relámpago.

—Tu conoces a mi papá—soltó ella, en un inicio sin pensarlo. Luego recordó que el señor de cabellera pelirroja le pregunto si era hija de su padre— ¿Eres amigo suyo?—interrogó con curiosidad, pero a su vez con miedo. Si era un amigo de su padre, iba a contarle el estado en que la habia encontrado—M-M-Me caí—mintió al instante, alzando tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte la voz. Pero eso no pareció perturbarle a él—Me caí en un charco de lodo, anoche llovió—era verdad, la noche anterior habia llovido.

—Mientes.

Himawari tembló, la voz del hombre sonó fría, pero firme en su afirmación. Sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo, el sujeto se paro, caminando hacia ella, Himawari retrocedió dos pasos, el hombre se detuvo, extendiendo la mano.

Entonces, como si fuera una especie de acto de magia (que ella hubiera tomado como tal, si no fuese porque comprendía que debía tratarse de algún tipo de ninjutsu o empleo de chakra), una mariposa hecha de arena revoloteo en su dirección, y después, otra, y luego otra. Pequeñas mariposas que se posaban en sus hombros y cabeza, retirando con sus finas patas de arena brillante, las hojas que se habían quedado enredadas en su cabello enlodado y seco. Himawari estaba fascinada, elevando la mano derecha en dirección a su hombro izquierdo, con cuidado extendió los dedos. La mariposa posada en hombro salto de él, levitando hasta aterrizar entre sus dedos anular e índice.

— ¿Me tienes miedo ahora?—la pregunta saco a Himawari de su ensoñación. El desconocido mostraba una sonrisa leve, casi divertida.

—No…—respondio ella, mirándole fijamente. Las mariposas danzaba a su alrededor—Son lindas—agregó ruborizándose, refiriéndose a las mariposas de arena.

La sonrisa del hombre adopto un matiz de complacencia por su respuesta.

—Eres Himawari Uzumaki, ¿cierto?—volvió a preguntar, dando un paso tras otro, hacia adelante, hasta llegar enfrente de ella, volviendo a hincarse en una rodilla. Para sacar el mismo con sus dedos una hoja de color amarilla de entre sus cabellos—Naruto siempre muestra tus fotos. Llega a ser algo molesto la verdad—confesó él, cansado. Pero luego entorno los ojos—Lo siento, no me refería a que ver tus fotos es molesto—se corrigió ligeramente incomodo, desviando su escrutinio de ella, solo por unos instantes—Me refiero a que Naruto es molesto.

—Nii-chan dice eso también—añadió ella, con ganas de reír. Ya que no era solo su hermano mayor quien consideraba a su padre molesto. Sus tías y tíos también, incluido el señor Iruka y el señor Kakashi. Solo su madre parecía tenerle paciencia—Es usted divertido, ¿es amigo de papá?

Él sonrío, Himawari fue capaz de percibir como sus labios se abrían, apenas uno centímetros, dejando escapar algo parecido a un suspiro de entrecortado asombro, casi una risa. Llevándose la diestra detrás de la cabeza, en el cuello, se coloco un sombrero que tenía forma triangular…color verde.

Himawari sintió su estomago revolverse, sus mejillas encenderse de pena, y sus manos sudar. ¡Diablos, como podía ser tan tonta como para no reconocerle! ¡Ahora sabia de donde le sonaba! ¡Era el tío de Shikaidai! ¡El Kazekage!

—Y-Y-Yo…—abrió la boca varias veces, deteniéndose a mitad del inicio, su lengua se trababa con facilidad cuando se sentía avergonzada. Humedeciéndose los labios, busco energías para aclararse— ¡Lo siento! ¡K-K-Kazekage-san!

—Esta bien—tranquilizo él, quitando importancia al asunto con un ligero gesto de su mano—No estoy en una reunión oficial—aclaró con una sonrisa suave, sintiéndose algo mortificado. La pequeña parecía querer que la tierra la tragase—Conoces a Shikaidai, él me hablo de ti y tu hermano, ¿eres amiga suya?

Himawari tranquilizo el palpitar de su corazón, al tiempo en que buscaba un punto en el horizonte en el cual centrarse y vaciar sus pensamientos. Estaba tan apenada de no reconocer a alguien con la misma posición de su padre. Aún cuando nunca los hubieran presentado formalmente, ella lo habia visto en las fotos de los álbumes de la madre de Shikaidai, y desde la distancia, escondiéndose detrás de su padre, como si este fuera una muralla. Nunca tan fijamente como para registrar su rostro.

Un nuevo silencio se instalo, haciendo que Himawari pestañara, preguntándose cuantos minutos habían pasado ¿tres? ¿cinco? ¿¡Habia ella dejado al Kazekage colgado, esperando por una respuesta?! ¡Dios, que le pasaba hoy!

— ¡Sí! ¡Es decir no!—negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas quemaban otra vez—Onii-chan es amigo de Shikaidai-san…—explicó—Yo juego con ellos a veces pero…no diría que soy amiga suya…—con cada palabra que salía de su boca, y mientras más se esforzaba por decirlas mirando al Kazekage directamente a los ojos, sus piernas perdían fuerza, su voz también. El escrutinio de sus ojos agua marina la ponía incomoda y la distraían al mismo tiempo.

Eran ojos que desprendían un extraño brillo que emanaba fuerza, pero a su vez calidez. Además de que eran muy bonitos.

¡Diablos su lengua estaba trabándose de nuevo!

Inesperadamente, en el breve periodo de tiempo (un par de segundos) en lo que la menor de las Uzumaki pasaba por el proceso de destrabar su lengua (otra vez), el tacto de los dedos que antes le habían sostenido la barbilla y tocado su labio cortado, pasearon por su mejilla derecha, sobre el surco de las características lineas de su rostro.

—Definitivamente, eres igual a Naruto. Los mismos bigotes de gato.

_Bigotes de gato…_

— ¡No son bigotes de gato!—bramó ella, apartando la mano de una manotazo.

Eso fue lo que habían dicho aquellas chicas. Un insulto tonto, estúpido incluso, pero habia calado en ella profundamente, no por las risas colectivas de los otros niños del salón, tampoco por la satisfacción que habia salido de las bocas de las chicas al tirarla al charco de lodo.

Fue por lo que dijeron, respecto a sus marcas. _Lo que insinuaron_ respecto a sus marcas.

"Es obvio que eres hija del Hokage", fue lo primero que dijeron, "esas feas marcas en tu cara lo dejan claro", fue lo siguiente. "Pero ¿es la señorita Hyuuga tu mamá?"

"¿Es _ella_, tu madre?"

Era demasiado, podía soportar que se burlaran de ella, pero no de su familia. No soportaba que metieran a su familia en sus argumentos o tácticas para dañarla, porque funcionaba. Amaba a sus padres, amaba a su hermano.

Y, tal vez, lo peor de todo, es que aunque ella sabía que su madre era su madre, no podía probarlo. No era tan hermosa como su madre, su cara seria igual de redonda y sus tonos de piel parecidos, tal vez hasta cierto punto sus modales y parte de personalidad fueran comparables, similares. Pero su madre era hermosa, ella no, su cabello era lustroso y suave, pero disparejo, similar a una hoja de tantos arboles que crecían en la villa, su voz no era musical, era ruidosa, animosa. Sus mejillas, las marcas de su rostro no eran algo normal. No eran como las marcas de las mejillas de Riku, que eran el tatuaje estándar de los miembros de su clan, o como el lunar que Kana tenía debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Aquello las hacia hermosas, acentuaba sus facciones. A su lado, aunque era buena disimulando su tristeza, Himawari siempre se sentía el patito feo.

Y mucho más aún. Ya que las marcas eran un agregado al agridulce recordatorio de que no tenía los ojos de su madre. No tenía el Byakugan.

Ni ella ni su hermano lo tenían, pero nadie dudaba de que Bolt fuera hijo de su padre por el parecido físico, y si se atrevían a dudar que fuera hijo de su madre, no daban evidencias de decirlo de frente.

¿Quién podria a decirle a su hermano algo así de frente y no salir herido?

Pero ella no era su hermano.

Por eso su impotencia, por eso su dolor.

—Perdón…—murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Cayendo entonces en cuenta de lo grosera que habia sido. Los sollozos se intensificaron—No quería…—hipeo, limpiándose las lagrimas con las muñecas—Es que, es que…—lloró más fuerte siendo imposible explicársele—No son bigotes de gato…—argumento débilmente, con la voz quebrada.

Genial, la primera persona que la trataba bien en un día tan malo como este y ella le gritaba, para empeorar las cosas era el Kazekage, era amigo de su padre, le diría como de mal se habia comportado, y de paso, muy seguramente el estado en que la habia encontrado, también que habia llorado.

Sorpresivamente, Himawari sintió que levitaba, que su cuerpo se elevaba de la nada, impulsada por algo. Para cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba cayendo desde una gran altura. Un grito nació de su garganta seca. ¡Iba a caerse!

Sin embargo el impacto nunca llego, en lugar de eso, Himawari sintió que alguien la cargaba, acercándola a su pecho. Ella no espero, aferrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de quien la hubiera salvado.

—Lo siento. No pretendía asustarte—se disculpo su salvador. Himawari reconoció la voz, era el Kazekage—Mira—susurró amablemente en su oído. Himawari sintió el calor de su aliento en su piel, le hacía cosquillas—El sol esta ocultándose.

Sin soltar la llave que habia formado alrededor del cuello del Kazekage, despacio, fue retirando su rostro del pecho del hombre, girando su rostro. Cerró los ojos al sentir la luz golpear el rabillo de sus ojos, o al menos así fue hasta que se acostumbro a la luz brillante, y miró al frente.

Se quedo sin aliento.

Ellos se encontraban metros arriba, en el cielo, viendo desde una distancia que ella no era capaz de medir, el conjunto de arboles mudando el verde de sus hojas en colores cálidos que parecían cobrar vida con el brillo crespular. Era como fuego, un fuego que no quemaba, sino que daba calor y nada más. Dorado, naranja, marrón oscuro y suave, rojo. Nubes de rosa pálido y melocotón, y el sol poniente coronando todo con su luz. Una ligera brisa golpeo el rostro de Himawari, quien siguió como hipnotizada el baile de un par de hojas que bailaron al pasar de ella. Elevándose irregularmente, hacia arriba…

Deteniendo su corazón.

El Kazekage, con su agarre firme sobre su pequeño cuerpo, tenía la vista perdida en el escenario presente. En el sol, en los arboles y las hojas, Himawari estaba segura de eso. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tal vez la más bonita que nunca en su vida hubiera visto antes-más que la de su madre, más que la de su padre-dejaba entrever su calma, su paz, transmitiendo junto con sus ojos, más brillantes; todos esos buenos sentimientos cuando se ven cosas bellas.

Y su cabello, corto, algo revuelto por el viento. Permitió que Himawari le reconociera con más facilidad como el hombre en las fotos de la familia de Shikaidai. Pero no era eso lo importante.

Lo importante es que era como ver el sol.

El rojo de su cabello adquirió varias tonalidades de una sola vez, los cabellos más cortos cerca de la nuca mostraban una mezcla de cobrizo y carmín, los de la coronilla un acentuado carmesí. Himawari podria haberlos nombrado todos si no fuera porque no recordaba los nombres al completo.

—"_Quiero quedarme así"—_ pensó ella, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la brisa de otoño y el rozar del filo seco de algunas hojas en su rostro. Inspiró hondo, insegura de si el Kazekage usaba colonia al igual que su padre. Pero esperaba que al menos, tuviera un aroma que le definiera, Kana decía que todos tenían uno. Concentrándose unos segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarle. Un dulce aroma llego a su nariz_—"Canela y manzana"—_fue su primera asociación_—"Él tiene el aroma de canela, mezclado con manzanas"—_decidió, sonriendo tímidamente, apartando la vista de él por unos momentos. Contemplando una vez más el escenario frente a ella, el sol estaba ocultándose.

Para su sorpresa, comenzaron a moverse, mirando con ligera alarma hacia abajo, Himawari se percato del montículo de arena, en el cual el pelirrojo Kage mantenía firmemente arraigados los pies, sin una mínima muestra de nervios, ni perder su sonrisa.

—Tranquila—habló entonces, como si quisiera desvanecer todos sus temores—No te dejare caer—prometió.

Himawari se relajo entonces, motivada a responder con un: Lo sé. Pero era imposible. Su cerebro no respondía, tampoco su boca. No era capaz de enviar las órdenes correctas a sus neuronas para aquello. En lugar de eso, apretó más fuertemente el agarre de sus brazos sobre su cuello, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, observando de lado el horizonte. Contemplando como centímetro a centímetro el sol iba ocultándose, y el cielo se teñía del añil, purpura y azul, así como negro. Himawari contemplo los pequeños luceros en el firmamento.

—Ya casí estamos en la Torre Hokage—avisó él.

Himawari amplió sus ojos con horror.

— ¡No!—gritó, su padre estaría ahí. Iba a verla, le interrogaría— ¡C-C-Cerca, puede dejarme cerca señor, pero por favor no a la Torre!

Cuando dejaron de avanzar por el cielo, Himawari comprendió que él se habia detenido. Ella levanto la vista, encontrándose con su mirada paciente y analítica.

—Por favor…—suplico en un murmullo, sintiéndose abatida—No lo haga.

— ¿Me dirás que te paso entonces?—cuestiono, retomando la marcha, pero esta vez, Himawari notó, en una dirección diferente—No puedo guardar un secreto del que no tengo idea de que se trata, para empezar.

—"_Bueno, eso…"—_reflexiono en su mente la pequeña de cabellera azul—Tiene razón en eso—admitió en voz alta, dando una inmediata afirmación con la cabeza. Para luego torcer ligeramente los labios, dejando que sus parpados cayeran como una cortina, sobre sus ojos azules— ¿No se va a reír cierto?—preguntó, en voz baja.

—No—respondio al instante, con tono firme— Prometo no reírme—aseguró después, con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo.

Ella le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que decía la verdad. No rompió el contacto entre sus iris en ningún momento. Tomando un par de segundos para pensar de que forma podria abordar toda su situación sin que sonara infantil e incoherente, Himawari se humedeció los labios. Lista para hablar.

—Es algo normal…las niñas, me molestan—hizo una pausa, alejando los sentimientos tristes que amenazaban con asaltar su corazón de nuevo, orillándole a las lágrimas—Ella dijeron que las marcas de mis mejillas son feas…que son como bigotes de gato, y…insinuaron que mi mamá no es mi madre—confesó con culpa—Y yo me puse mal por eso. No delante de ellas, claro esta—aclaró lo último con un ligero toque de orgullo en la voz, sonriendo para sí misma. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la sonrisa se formo en su rostro, se esfumo—Me tiraron a un charco de lodo, y después me arrojaron hojas secas. No sé porque hacen eso…—musito con tristeza, llevándose una mano a la cara, rozando con la yema de sus dedos las lineas horizontales de sus mejillas—Me gustan las marcas de mi cara, son como las de mi papá pero…me recuerdan que no tengo lo que mi madre—llegados a este punto, Himawari se dio cuenta de que él hombre le vio confundido—Los ojos, no tengo ojos tan bonitos como los de mi mamá. Y los ojos de mi mamá son especiales, todos en su familia lo tienen.

Tras concluir con su explicación, furtivamente se atrevió a ver si su relato producida algún cambio en las facciones del Kazekage. Este tenía los labios apretados en un rictus, y la vista perdida, como si recordara algo.

Debía ser doloroso, la luz de sus ojos se habia apagado un poco, aún siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna que ya habia hecho acto de presencia.

—Comprendo…—fue lo único que Himawari escucho brotar de sus labios. Al menos por unos segundos, puesto que después, mirando al frente, y después hacia abajo, retomo el dialogo— ¿Aquí esta bien para ti?—quiso saber él.

Himawari siguió la ruta de su mirada, y contemplo que estaban levitando por sobre un par de calles, bien lejos de la Torre del Hokage. Su padre no podria verla desde ahí, y además, reconoció las casas y negocios (los cuales ella solía servirse como referencia) fácilmente, por lo que podria volver a casa aún si era de noche. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el montículo de arena fue descendiendo, hasta desvanecerse. Himawari escucho el sonido del calzado del mayor resonar en la tierra. Señalando el exitoso aterrizaje.

Lo que seguía, habia supuesto ella, era que la bajara de inmediato. Pero en lugar de eso, la sostuvo en sus brazos por unos momentos más. ¿Estaría él esperando que le pidiera bajarla?

— ¿Eres capaz de ir sola desde aquí?—mientras hacia la pregunta, sus ojos estaban atentos, escudriñando las calles oscuras— ¿No te perderás?

Himawari considero la posibilidad, haciendo lo mismo que él, tratando de ver más allá de las calles oscuras y tenuemente iluminadas por algunas farolas de papel, aún encendidas, en ciertos puestos.

—No, no me perderé—confirmo ella, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mirándole—Lo juro, yo y mi mamá pasamos por aquí todos los días, también lo hago con Onii-chan, le prometo que volveré a salvo—aseguró, consciente de que tal vez el hombre sintiera cierta responsabilidad por su seguridad.

La mayoria de la gente, en su conocimiento, solía prestarle más atención a sus pasos que a los de cualquier otro niño. Era la hija del Hokage. No se perdería ni aunque lo quisiera, siempre habría algún aldeano fuera niño, joven, adulto o anciano que la llevaría a casa, si la encontraban por ahí.

Sin embargo, el Kazekage parecía todavía un poco reticente de dejarla aventurarse sola por las calles, aún cuando conociera el camino a su hogar.

—Si viene conmigo. Tendré que explicarle a mi madre y a mi padre porque estoy así—obligo a su voz a adaptar un tono angustiado, aunque particularmente en ese momento no se sintiera así—Además, si voy llorando con cada cosa a papá, la gente pensara que tiene favoritismos.

—Eres su familia—tercio el Kazekage, señalando aquello como una especie de punto a su favor—Es natural que tenga prioridades para contigo y tu hermano.

—No—replicó ella con fuerza suficiente para que él le dirigiera una mirada de momentánea incredulidad—Papá ya no es solo mío—añadió, dirigiendo la mirada a la Torre del Hokage, suscitándose un breve intermedio entre las palabras que quería decir, y las que sentía dentro si, necesarias de expresar—Papá me dijo que el Hokage es el protector de la aldea. Un protector, según mamá, es alguien que protege a los demás porque es lo correcto, pero también, lo hace porque los ama. Papá no puede ser Hokage si solo nos ama a nosotros—argumentó, dedicándole al hombre que aún le sostenía una sonrisa llena de dulzura—Por eso pienso que usted y papá son maravillosos. Bueno, ustedes dos y el resto de los Kages, pero más mi papá, pues porque…es mi papá. Ustedes aman a todos en sus aldeas—concluyó con una corta risilla.

De un momento, a otro, antes de que sintiera el peso de su propio cuerpo, el Kazekage de cabellera pelirroja le hubo depositado en el suelo, con cuidado. Inclinándose una última vez, ahora a la altura de sus ojos, con una sonrisa que Himawari creía que pretendía saber un secreto que ella no.

— ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

Ella pestaño, alzando una ceja. Pero asintió de todos modos, curiosa, por lo que fuera él a contarle.

—No cambies.

Himawari ladeo la cabeza, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mi papá me pide lo mismo a veces, pero mamá dice que la gente cambia. No sé si esa sea una promesa que pueda cumplir—expreso con incomodidad.

Él sonrió como si agradeciera su honestidad.

—Esfuérzate como hasta ahora entonces—sugirió, llevando el dedo anular de su mano izquierda a tener contacto con su mejilla, cubierta de barro—Cuida esos bigotes de gato también. A diferencia de tu padre, son bonitos en tus mejillas, _por alguna razón_—dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en lo último.

Tal vez, para él también era un misterio esa desconocida "razón". Podria ser que solo tratase de ser amable. Pero Himawari cerró los ojos, experimentado la calidez de su dedo anular, grabándola en su memoria y piel. Cuando él aparto su dedo, comenzando a marcharse en la dirección opuesta a la cual ella debía tomar, salió de su ensoñación. Corriendo, inconscientemente tras de él. Aparentemente, el Kazekage se dio cuenta de esto, deteniéndose, y girando parcialmente, hacia un lado, el cuerpo. Observándola por el rabillo de su ojo.

Sin nada mejor que pudiera formular en su cabeza, y que su lengua fuese capaz de pronunciar. Se detuvo, con las mejillas rojas, y el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido como para siquiera dar otro paso más.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias…—se maldijo el no saber su nombre. Llamarle como Kazekage no parecía suficiente, no era suficiente darle las gracias como un igual de su padre, sino como persona.

Quería saber su nombre. Lo deseaba.

Y casi como si sus pensamientos tomaran forma, y el pelirrojo pudiera leerlos estando escritos en su cara. Hablo.

—Gaara—dijo, brindándole una corta sonrisa, como de aliento—Puedes llamarme así si quieres. Cuando me dices señor, me siento viejo—confesó sin dejar de lado ese tono de voz plano. Sin embargo, Himawari fue capaz de capturar en sus oídos el ligero tono avergonzado en su declaración.

Himawari pensó que aquello era bonito. Rara vez tenía oportunidad de ver a un adulto avergonzado. Su padre era un caso al cual se habia acostumbrado, sobretodo porque la vergüenza de él provenía por la indiferencia que tanto ella como su hermano le profesaban sin querer (bueno, en el caso de ella. Bolt lo hacía intencionalmente, la mayoria de las veces).

El aire de pronto se volvió más frio, enviando ligeros escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda, frotándose ella las mangas de la camisa sucia. Miró por última vez al hombre, enviándole una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Hai! ¡Muchas gracias, Gaara-san!—agradeció, corriendo en dirección a casa, sin esperar una respuesta de él.

Y es que, de un momento a otro, cuando él le dijo su nombre. Ella sintió, por un instante que le pareció eterno, recibir la energía de diez bols de ramen de Ichiraku.

Y eso era mucho decir, ella solo se sentía llena de energía con dos. Como desayuno, y almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que Himawari amaba de su madre, era la complicidad que compartían.<p>

Apenas ella hubo deslizado la puerta corrediza de su casa, y sacado las sandalias, caminando por el corredor con las medias manchadas de barro ya seco. Su madre le descubrió, abriendo un momento la boca para después callarse, tomarla en brazos, y subir escaleras arriba en dirección al baño.

—¿Mamá?—la voz de Bolt podía oírse desde la lejanía, estaba en la cocina, dedujo Himawari—¿Qué pasa, llego Himawari?—se oía preocupado. Tal vez, teorizo ella, su hermano mayor hubiera estado buscándola hasta hace poco y vuelto a casa sin muchos resultados. Al menos, eso sugería la urgencia en el modo de hacer la pregunta.

Y porque habia llegado a comprobarlo él mismo, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras en menos de diez segundos.

—Sí—tranquilizo la madre de ambos, con esa voz tan dulce que Himawari creía podía domar leones— ¡Esta hecha un desastre!—se quejo, soltando un hondo suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Para luego mirarla a ella a la cara y guiñar rápidamente un ojo— ¡Mira que caerte en un charco de lodo!

¡Oh! ¡Que madre tan maravillosa tenia!

— ¡No fue mi culpa!—exclamó ahora ella, con falso enojo, conteniendo las ganas de reírse. La expresión de su hermano era muy graciosa: tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos como si hubiera comido wasabi. Lo que la hizo creer que tal vez, se veía _peor_ de lo que habia juzgado al ver su reflejo en el lago—Me tropecé, y rodé por una pendiente—invento de manera espontanea—por suerte aterrice en un charco de lodo, con hojas secas. Fue como si me golpearan con una almohada—dijo, con intención de condimentar la falsa anécdota, y a su vez, tranquilizar las inquietudes de su hermano, que parecía no muy convencido de su relato.

—Debiste haberme llamado, o avisar al menos—regaño el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos—No nos asustes así.

—Tu hermano tiene razón—reconoció Hinata, haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios—Para la próxima vez, si no nos avisas, no te dejare salir en una semana.

—Yo digo que un año—intervino el mayor de los Uzumaki, con las manos en cada lado de sus caderas—Está muy oscuro afuera, y…

—_Usted jovencito_—frenó la esposa del Hokage, entornando los ojos, mirando de forma desaprobatoria a su primogénito—No tiene derecho de dar sentencias a su hermana. Aún tenemos que hablar de tu última travesura de ayer…y _de que forma_ conseguiste esa pintura y la brocha—dijo, como si estuviera poniendo sobre la mesa, las evidencias de un crimen atroz— Nosotros no tenemos.

En Himawari afloró, momentáneamente, un poco de piedad hacia Bolt. El pobrecillo se quedo rígido en su lugar, desviando la mirada, tragando saliva, en tanto cada uno de sus poros producía anchas gotas de sudor.

Sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras, su madre continuo subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso con ella a cuestas, entrando al baño, comenzando a hacer los preparativos para una rápida visita a la tina. Mientras que Himawari, por su lado, comenzaba a desvestirse, deteniéndose momentáneamente a verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo enganchado en el reverso de la puerta. Dios, se parecía a Riku en uno de esos días en que se ponía a jugar con los perros de su tía en la veterinaria. Mucha suciedad, cabello revuelto. Con cierta preocupación, vio la camisa entre sus manos, acercando la prenda a su nariz.

Apestaba.

—Hima-chan…—pronuncio su madre, para avisarle de esa forma que el agua estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba.

Himawari saltó dentro de la tina.

Hinata dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver la tan inesperada acción de su pequeña. Quien solía saltar a la tina, cuando era más niño, según su memoria de madre-que tenia por deber registrar cada cosa que pudiera usar contra sus hijos un día no muy lejano-; habia sido Bolt. Para agregarle más misterio al asunto, Himawari comenzó a frotarse con jabón empleando demasiada fuerza, provocando que sus uñas llegaran a poner roja de la irritación a su delicada piel.

— ¡Himawari!—exclamó la mujer de cabellera oscura, tomando las muñecas de su hija, haciéndola parar—Cariño te haces daño.

— ¡A-A-Apesto!—respondio ella a voz de grito, justificándose.

Y vaya que lo hacía. Si apestaba tanto, eso significaba que Gaara-san habia tenido que soportar aquello al sostenerla. El pensamiento solo hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara. Decidiéndose entonces a tomar aire, sumergiéndose en la tina.

—Himawari…—llamo la madre a la hija. Ella no daba señales de querer subir—Me vas a obligar a sacarte de ahí—advirtió entonces, sin endulzar la voz. Himawari no respondio, ni se movió—Tu lo quisiste—masculló la matriarca del hogar—Byakugan.

Para Hinata Uzumaki no fue difícil sacar a la superficie a su hija, gracias al poder de su visión. No obstante, las extrañas y confusas acciones de su hija continuaban. Sin mirarla a la cara, la niña tomo del suelo- siempre predispuestos a un lado de la tina-el shampoo y el acondicionador. Embadurnándose la mano derecha con el primero, y la izquierda con el segundo. Llevando ambas manos luego a su cabeza, frotándosela fuertemente.

Hinata se quedo ahí mirándole con una mezcla de extrañeza, preocupación y curiosidad a la vez. Himawari habia estado bien unos minutos atrás ¿Qué habia ocurrido de un momento a otro?

—"_Bueno"—_se dijo, mirando el ahincó con el cual su hija frotaba cada pequeño espacio de su cabeza que tuviera cabello_—"No sabré nada si no pregunto…bien, vamos a hacer esto"—_resolvió, poniéndose de rodillas delante de la tina. Mojando las manos en el agua, llevándolas después a la cabeza. Himawari se quedo quieta como una estatua—Te falto por aquí—habló Hinata con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Las mejillas de su niña estaban rojas. Lo que significaba que estaba avergonzada por algo—La verdad es que no le preste atención a tu aroma, casi ni se siente—se aventuro a decir, recordando que la explicación que su hija le habia dado para su salto en la tina, fue que olía mal— ¿Te preocupaba que _alguien_ pudiera sentirlo?—tanteo, notando como las mejillas de su hija subían aún mas de color, y volvía a sumergirse. Solo que esta vez, parcialmente, hasta por debajo de la nariz, haciendo burbujas en el agua enjabonada—No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

—Pero siempre te cuento todo—señalo Himawari, con ligera culpa en la voz. Habia sacado la boca del agua, apoyándose en la cabecera de la tina.

Hinata sonrió con amor. Le encantaba que su hija la considerara una confidente de primera categoría. No muchas madres podían presumir de ello. Sin embargo, su hija tenía derecho a tener sus pequeños secretos también.

—No siempre tienes que hacerlo—dijo, peinando los mojados cabellos de su niña, llevando un par de estos detrás de su oreja—Si quieres quedarte con un secreto o dos no importa. Estaré feliz de mantener mi curiosidad al margen, princesa.

Himawari le miró a los ojos por un minuto o dos, después, pasando las manos por el agua, ondeando la misma, formando pequeñas olas, se detuvo segundos después. Aquello habia sido un proceso para reflexionar con más calma, adivino Hinata. Incluso para pensar tranquila, su hija tendía a _hacer algo_, lo que fuera.

—El Kazekage me trajo hasta mitad de camino—confesó, hablando despacio, como si estuvieran ambas rodeadas de sellos explosivos—Yo le pedí que me dejara a mitad de camino—aclaró, Hinata supo que era para que no se hiciera una mala idea del hombre—Pero me cargo y—se ruborizo, soltando una queja silente, apretando los labios—Estoy segura de que se dio cuenta lo mal que huelo.

—Eso fue muy amable de su parte—comentó primeramente Hinata, con un movimiento de cabeza, como aprobando las acciones del mencionado— ¿Dijo algo sobre que apestabas? ¿Es eso lo que te apena?—interrogó, acobijando la redonda y pequeña cara entre sus manos.

—No, pero creo que solo no dijo nada. Para ser amable.

—También puede que él no percibiera nada. No deberías preocuparte por eso.

Himawari le miró directamente a los ojos, como buscando una prueba de lo que decía. Hinata acaricio ambas mejillas con los pulgares, dibujando círculos en las mismas. Mostrando una suave sonrisa.

—Es imposible que uno de mis hijos no huela a otra cosa que no sea ramen—estirando los labios en una sonrisa de indulgencia, pico con el indicie la nariz de su hija—No creas que no me doy cuenta cuando tu y tu padre asaltan la despensa para un tentempié nocturno.

—No sé si al Kazekage le guste el ramen, mamá—respondio Himawari con una risita, tratando de desviar la conversación, al tiempo que se masajeaba la nariz. Por alguna razón su nariz era sensible a las cosquillas.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón—rio la mujer—Pero a lo mejor, solo provocaste que le entrara apetito.

Himawari movió la cabeza, pensando en la posibilidad. Recordando entonces la esencia del hombre que la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Gaara-san tenía un aroma agradable—declaró.

Hinata miró a su hija con interés, transmitiendo en sus ojos, su necesidad de saber a que se refería. Alegrándose nuevamente por la relación que compartía con su pequeña. Esta leyó su pregunta en sus ojos, ruborizándose un poco, evadiendo su mirada. Hinata espero, comprendiendo lo difícil que era hablar coherentemente sobre ciertos temas. Ella habia sido igual en ese aspecto, durante su infancia.

—Gaara-san—comenzó Himawari con la voz bajita, en un tono tanto confidencial como apenado y nervioso—Tenia un aroma a canela y manzanas.

—Comprendo—aclaró la señora Uzumaki con una sonrisa. Notando como su hija parecía querer decir aún más de lo expuesto— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?

Con un respingo, Himawari salpico un poco de agua fuera de la tina. Llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—Dijo que mis marcas me quedan mejor que a papá—reveló, estirando los labios hacia arriba, en una amplia sonrisa. Por alguna desconocida razón, recordar aquella la puso feliz.

Hinata rio de buena gana.

—Bueno, lamentablemente tengo que diferir de él en ese punto. Pero sí, a ti te quedan adorables también—concedió la matriarca de la casa. Dirigiendo una rápida mirada divertida a su pequeña—¿Te latio el corazón cuando dijo eso?

Himawari le miro sin comprender, al menos durante unos momentos. Decidida a responder la pregunta, decidió repasar mentalmente todos los hechos ocurridos durante su encuentro y conversación con el Kazekage.

—Me puse muy feliz—admitió en voz baja—Pero mi corazón no latió cuando dijo eso.

—Pero _si latió_ muy rápido en _algún momento_ ¿no es cierto?

Himawari abrió la boca, dispuesta a preguntar como era posible que su madre supiera cosas que ella aún no le habia contado. Sin embargo, opto por continuar con la conversación. El agua estaba empezando a enfriarse.

—Cuando me quede viéndole a los ojos. Me sentí débil, mi lengua se trabo, no pensaba con claridad, y algo…—hizo una pausa, posando una de sus diminutas manos en su estomago—raro le paso a mi pancita. Se sintió caliente, pero también mal—relató insegura de que más agregar— ¿Me he enfermado?—quiso saber, dispuesta a contactar a la tía Sakura. Ella era doctora, seguro podria curarla o revisarla.

Su madre se mantuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo. Mirándole de hito en hito, en espera de descifrar una especie de misterio, no, no trataba de resolver nada, sino de asimilar el enigma, la respuesta y procesarla. Himawari lo supo cuando, estirando levemente las comisuras de su boca, se inclino, besándole la frente aún húmeda.

—Mi niña—murmuró la mayor, al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco más, tocándose su frente con la de la menor—Si, estás enferma. Pero no es nada malo. Todo lo contrario—respondio con la voz impregnada de ilusión.

— ¿Qué tengo?—las palabras de su madre hicieron brotar en ella interés en saber el nombre de la tan peculiar enfermedad. Es más, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco molesta por todo el asunto. Su madre parecía saber algo que ella no.

Últimamente, todo el mundo parecía saber algo que ella no.

—No corresponde en mi decirte eso—se excusó Hinata, poniendo su mejor expresión de disculpas—Es algo que tu descubrirás con el tiempo. Tarde o temprano—concluyó, sonriendo de forma enigmática nuevamente.

Himawari no tuvo tiempo de protestar ni exigir respuestas. Su madre le habia arrojado una toalla a la cabeza, secando su cabello, para luego tomarla del brazo, instándole a salir de la tina. En menos de tres minutos, estuvo vestida con su pijama, cenaron solo los padre aún yacía en su oficina, revisando el papeleo regular de todos los días, es decir el equivalente a horas extras hasta bien entrada la madrugada, seguramente.

Una vez terminada la cena, Himawari fue a su destino final del día: la cama.

* * *

><p>La pista esencial de que ella se encontraba en un sueño, era, primero y principal, que flotaba (eso o tenia la visión de un observador omnipresente). Viendo las imágenes sucederse ante sus ojos como las ilustraciones de un libro cobrando vida.<p>

Era una noche oscura, con la luna cubierta por las caprichosas nubes que impedían que su resplandor cayese sobre una muchacha. La joven en cuestión tendría la misma edad que su hermano, tal vez un par de años más, tres más máximo.

Estaba atada de manos, caminando despacio, dejando detrás de sí un ligero rastro de algo. Hilos rojos, brillantes, hermosos.

En unos metros más allá, que Himawari no sentía tan lejanos, pues veía todo lo que ocurría con lujos de detalle-los beneficios de ser la que soñaba, creía ella-escondido en las sombras habia un chico.

Cabello de puerco espín, de un rubio que rozaba el color de las plumas de los pollitos, no de los girasoles, se dijo, sonriendo (aunque no pudiera verse hacerlo, poseía una imaginación realmente buena). Ojos azules...de una tonalidad muy familiar.

Ojos azules como los suyos, como los de su padre y de su hermano.

El muchacho, que ahora se daba cuenta estaba a su lado, miró para todas direcciones, encontrándose con ella, o eso pensaba, estaba viéndole directamente (o puede que a cierta dirección, quien sabía).

Un silencio, no incomodo, sino ameno por decir con propiedad, se presento. Era curioso Himawari sintió una especie de camarería un lazo de inesperado afecto, y amistad casi instantáneas por el desconocido.

— ¿Tu puedes verlo?—preguntó él, entonces, con una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro.

Ella pestaño (de nuevo, insegura de si realmente tenia cuerpo en su propio sueño), y observo en todas las direcciones posibles, en busca de "aquello". Aunque no tenia idea de que era "aquello" en primer lugar.

Entonces, en la oscuridad, lo vio. El delgado y largo hilo manifestado en el sendero de cabellos rojos. Brillando en la noche, marcando un camino.

—Allí, en el bosque—habló Himawari, sorprendiéndose de poseer voz dentro del sueño.

Por otro lado, era un sueño, su sueño. Tal vez no era tan raro como creía.

El chico sin nombre, le sonrío, dando una inclinación de cabeza, desvaneciéndose en el aire. O eso creyo, ella podía verlo saltar de rama en rama, escalar los troncos de árboles sin necesidad de usar sus manos. Era como ver un rayo desplazarse igual de lento que el fluir del agua del rio.

El escenario cambio, y ahora ella estaba en la copa de un árbol, con la mirada baja, observando al muchacho, que sostenía en brazos a la jovencita de pelo rojo. Largo, sedoso, recordándole el pelo de su propia madre.

Podía ser que ella también se lo dejara crecer, decidió la menor de los Uzumaki, sería un poco molesto por los nudos, pero, viendo a la chica de cabellera rojiza, no parecía ser mala idea.

Fue entonces que la luna se mostro, llena, como su compañero el sol, arrojando su luz blanca sobre ambos jóvenes. Himawari atrapó al chico enviándole una mirada furtiva, al tiempo que, depositando a la chica, a un lado de él, tomándola por la cintura. Él extendió su mano, con un par de cabellos rojizos en las manos.

—Ten, esto te ayudara a entender. Así como a mí—prometió el muchacho, dándole una brillante sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Los cabellos salieron volando de su mano abierta, en dirección a su persona, cayendo en dirección a su mano izquierda, hasta envolverse en su dedo meñique, tirando de este, obligándole a dar la vuelta. Con incertidumbre, miró una última vez por atrás. El muchacho movió los labios diciendo algo que no logro entender, con excepción de un posible: Buena suerte.

El hilo de cabellos rojizos se extendió, hasta perderse en un túnel de luz blanca. Himawari se dejo arrastrar por este, corriendo para evitar tropezarse, el hilo tiraba de ella con demasiada fuerza.

Con cada paso que daba, Himawari podía sentir la brisa fresca del otoño. Así como el aroma de canela y manzanas. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el tacto de las hojas secas rozar sus suaves mejillas. Así como una presencia a su lado. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces antes de abrirlos por completo, miró hacia adelante.

Su campo de visión estuvo completamente ocupado del escenario que habia presenciado esta tarde, solo que desde una perspectiva distinta. Desde el suelo. Enfrente del lago, con su superficie repleta de hojas que se desplazaban con una lentitud placentera a la vista. Pues daba la impresión de que el tiempo pasara lento, muy lento.

Y por la persona que estaba a su lado, Himawari no necesito girarse para identificarle, el perfume de canela y manzanas llegaba a su nariz, tranquilizándola, produciendo en ella una multitud de emociones indescriptibles, todas buenas. Con algo de curiosidad, bajo la vista hacia su mano izquierda.

Uno de los extremos del hilo rojo rodeaba su dedo meñique, mientras el otro estaba…

Atado en el dedo meñique de la mano derecha de él.

Su estomago comenzó a tener ese particular calor, pero a diferencia de antes, Himawari dejo que el calor producido por su estomago, se extendiera como la sangre por su cuerpo. A cada rincón. Permitiendo que una tímida sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, ligeramente coloreado de un tono rojo, como el de los tomates aún paso de madurar.

* * *

><p>Naruto, realmente no esperaba encontrar a Himawari levantada tan temprano. Mucho menos, sentada en la cocina viendo un viejo álbum de fotos.<p>

Bueno, él le decía _viejo_, pero eso nada más porque las fotos ahí eran viejas para Kakashi sensei y el resto de la gente que muy amablemente se tomo la molestia de ver entre sus pertenecías, para hacerle dicho álbum como un regalo, en su cumpleaños número veinte.

Su princesa tenía una sonrisa casi indestructible en el rostro, riéndose como si a su lado, ahí en la mesa, estuviera un amigo de hace años, contándose secretos, solo ellos dos.

Joder, ¿esto quería decir que Himawari habia comenzado a tener amigos imaginarios? ¿No que esos seres se aparecían solo si el niño se sentía muy solo?

—"_Hoy me tomo el día libre, así Shikamaru me obligue con sus Jutsus de Sombras"—_decidió, aclarando la garganta, consiguiendo la atención de su bebita— ¡Hima-chan! ¿No es un poco temprano para que estés fuera de la cama?—preguntó, sentándose al lado de su niña en una silla vacía.

Su hija solo le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando por última vez el rostro de quien, ahora ella reconocía, el muchacho de la primera fase de su sueño la noche anterior.

Solo que en la foto, era todo un adulto.

—Solo le daba las gracias al abuelito Minato

— ¿Agradecerle?—repitió el Séptimo Hokage, levantando una ceja— ¿Por qué?

Himawari se bajo de la silla, con las mejillas rosas, para después dirigirle una mirada nerviosa a su padre, después al álbum sobre la mesa (Naruto percibió como los labios de su hija expresaban un gracias, sin necesidad de usar las cuerdas vocales), y finalmente de nuevo a él, su padre.

—Es un secreto entre el abuelito y yo.

Y sin que nadie lo advirtiera, y pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo-de hecho, el padre trataría a futuro, de hacer aquello, fracasando en todos sus intentos-; Himawari Uzumaki, se enamoró a sus seis años de edad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ustedes dirán, ¿cómo puedes llamar a esto un prologo, si es tan largo como un capitulo?

Mi respuesta es: TRATE de que se mantuviera en los limites estándar de lo que se considera un prologo (10 páginas máximo, el mínimo es de 5 a 6). Pero me fue imposible, quitar las escenas de Hinata y del sueño. ¡ES QUE LAS SENTI TIERNAS! ¡Pueden quejarse conmigo por eso!

Ahora, si son tan amables, déjenme darles las siguientes explicaciones y Headcanons, que emplee en este prologo.

_**Dorama:**_ Los Doramas son el equivalente a las telenovelas que nosotros tenemos. Estos Doramas vienen en todo tipo de géneros, desde histórico hasta ficcional, realista, dramático, romántico y más. Son muy populares en Asia siendo sus principales países de transmisión Corea y Japón (Por lo que tengo entendido).

_Headcanons:_

El bullyng a Himawari (y a Bolt), creo que la mayoria del fandom lo encontraría justificable. No quiero decir que por ser hijos de Naruto ellos tengan que vérselas tan negras como su padre,o Hinata ( si hacen memoria, en el anime se ha visto que Naruto defendía a Hinata de niños abusones también). Creo que la mayoria de nosotros ha pasado por esas situaciones que no entendemos, donde la gente las tiene contra nosotros. En el caso de Himawari es de todo un poco, su padre es el Hokage, y creo que, a diferencia de Bolt que se la pasa haciendo travesuras, y tiene su carácter, ella es demasiado perfecta _para ojos ajenos_, lo cual por supuesto suscita envidia no deseada. Por otro lado, Himawari en el capítulo 700 a demostrado ser lo suficientemente madura en su dialogo corto con Hinata como para que yo la considere digna de aguantarse los golpes bajos que la vida le dé, siempre y cuando sea a ella. Sin embargo no por eso deja de ser una niña. Los niños son sensibles, y necesitan su tiempo para llorar. Además, considero que ella es más consciente de la responsabilidad que Naruto carga con su puesto, a diferencia de su hermano.

Cuando piensas en Gaara y los niños, es un poco curioso. La primera reacción que tuve al imaginarme aquello es que, él no es muy bueno. Es decir, trata pero piensa que esta pisando vidrio. Por su propia infancia comprende que los niños son frágiles y hay que protegérseles. Pero a su vez tratar de entenderles con cierto grado de adultez (siendo que a él no le gusta que lo traten como niño). Culpen a Yashamaru por haber sido un buen tío (aunque luego, tuviera que mentirle a su sobrino por el plan del pinche padre).

Las niñas suelen tener una relación más cercana con su madre, y muchas veces a desarrollar una especie de competitividad inconsciente. Es por eso que Himawari se compara con su madre.

Sobre el Byakugan, aunque Kishimoto no ha dado muestra de que sea imposible para los niños haber desarrollado un nuevo tipo de "visión", es algo generalizado en el fandom que los niños Uzumaki no tienen los poderes del Byakugan, por el momento.

Tengo inclinación a creer que la que tiene el amor por el ramen de Naruto, es Himawari y no Bolt. Él seria más de comer la comida casera de su madre, además, seguro se hartaría si tuviera que sobrevivir de ramen como hizo su padre durante años.

Lo del álbum de fotos donde sale Minato, me salió tras remirar la película de Road of Ninja. Se me hizo tan triste que en ese universo paralelo, donde todo es OOC, pero legítimamente canon a su vez, Naruto si tuviera fotos de él y sus padres. Sin embargo el universo real de Naruto no es ese, por lo cual, las fotos que Naruto tiene en ese álbum son las que guardaba Kakashi de sus días en el Equipo Minato, y de la gente de Konoha, que (a mi parecer, algo lindo deberían haber hecho por Naruto tras tantos años de ignorarle y tratarle mal). Dándole fotos donde salieran sus padres.

Riku y Kana, creo que ya se han hecho una idea de que tipo de OC son, y quienes son sus padres. Es que no pude resistirme a hacer que el resto del equipo 8 tuviera descendencia.

Bueno, antes de despedirme, solo quiero dejar en claro una última cosa: **EL RITMO DE ACTUALIZACION SERA LENTO**. La razón no solo involucra mis otros fics, sino que, si o sí debo ponerme a estudiar para mis parciales. Mi madre está con su boca draconica escupiendo fuego sobre mi hombro justo ahora. UGH.

Espero les gustase el prologo, cualquier duda o consulta, así como señalamiento de mi tope ortografía. Déjenmelo en un lindo review o MP.

**PD:** Muchos se quejan de que Gaara estará viejo para Hima, pero en el epilogo él y Naruto tienen 27 años, así que, para mi fic él tendrá 37. ¡No esta tan viejo! –risa maligna de shipper feliz-

Besos, abrazos y muchos deseos de buena salud.


End file.
